1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) panel and a fabrication method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display panel and related fabrication method by using inkjet printing process to form the organic light-emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the organic light-emitting display panel has advantages of self-luminous, high contrast ratio, compact size, and wide viewing angles, it is expected to be the mainstream product of the flat display panel in the new generation. In the fabrication process of organic light-emitting display panels, evaporation process or inkjet printing (IJP) process may be used to form the materials of the organic light-emitting devices on the array substrate. In the IJP process, a specific insulating material is required to be used for defining the emission region in order to ensure the formed organic material having a good profile, which is different the insulating material used in the evaporation process. However, the insulating material used in the IJP processes will cause poor adhesion or ineffectively fixation in the subsequent production of the spacers disposed thereon. In the prior art, it is chosen to form the spacer on the surface of the upper cover plate to improve the problem of the poor bonding of the spacers, but this process requires to additionally form alignment marks on the surfaces of the substrates for the substrate assembly process, which increases the process cost. Therefore, it is still an important issue for the manufacturer to continuously research on how to fabricate organic light-emitting display panels with a cost-effective method.